Pelta Class Frigate
Background The Pelta-class frigate was a highly modular capital ship used by the Galactic Republic personnel as both medical frigate and cargo frigate during the Clone Wars. The medical variant of Pelta-class frigate was painted with the characteristic red markings of the Republic Navy. In appearance, the class bore similarities in design to CEC's CR90 corvettes and DP20 frigates, and had a command tower similar to the Consular-class cruisers. Medical frigates of this type were equipped with at least 4 escape pods. In order to more smoothly maneuver through space, the frigate was capable of opening up a set of wings, to expose smaller auxiliary engines. The wings were usually folded up to minimize the ship's profile. The interiors could easily be switched out to conform to different mission assignments in the matter of hours The frigates had heavy armor, as well 2 light turbolaser batteries, 3 point-defense laser cannon batteries and 3 tractor beam batteries to defend themselves with. The cargo variant sported gray hull plating, contained a large interior for transporting supplies and unlike the medical frigate was armed. Affiliation: Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance, Corporate Sector Authority Ship Type: Pelta Class Class: Medical and Cargo Frigate Manufacturer: Kuat Drive Yards Crew: 900 in a medical role, 60 in a cargo role Gunners: 12 Passengers: upto 300 patients in a medical role, 20 troops in a cargo role Cargo: 275 tons. 5000 tons for cargo variant. MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 70 000 (1B) Bridge 4 000 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 2 000 Secondary Sensor/Communications Array 1 000 (3) Main Engine 6 000 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) 250 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(8) 350 ea Large Airlocks (4) 1 000 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 140 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 90 Light Turbolaser Cannon (2) 450 ea Point Defense laser (3) 250 ea Tractor beams (3) 500 (5) Shields 10 000 side (60 000 total) Armour - Stops upto and icluding the equivalent of 35mm rounds NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 1B - If hte bridge is destroyed then control is automatically given tot eh mainengineering section witht he following penalities: -5 on all combat rolls adn attacks per melee are halved. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 4 - Shields regenerate at 60 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 8 Speed - Atmosphere: 750kph FTL Drive: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour) with a Class 16 Back up (25 LY per hour) Maximum Range: 1 year of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 282m Height: 37m Width: 69m Weight: 800 000 tons Cargo: 5000 tons depending on configuration WEAPON SYSTEMS: (Cargo Variant) WEAPON: Light Turbolaser Cannon (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 300 000km RANGE - ATMPOSPHERE: 150km DAMAGE: 2d4x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike, WEAPON: Point defense laser (3) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 4d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Tracor beam (3) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 60km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 3km DAMAGE: None, target caught/held RATE OF FIRE: 3 times per melee per PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: HOlonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 90 light years(150 lightyears for the medical variant). LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1 year if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 40,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 80 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 100,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 500,000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularily. COMBAT BONUSES: cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars Technical Readout Rebel Alliance Star Wars Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels (1996)